The Blimp
"The Blimp" is an episode of Robot and Monster. It aired on Nickelodeon in the United States on August 12, 2012. It received 2.46 million views. Overview After seeing a commercial for blimps on sale, Robot and Monster take one for a "test-flight". After discovering that the blimp is unable to carry their combined weight, resulting in its inability to fly, they realize that they are sustaining a massive amount of bacon grease for them to ride it. They dedicate themselves to cease their constant eating of bacon for a week, in hopes of getting a good deal on their blimp. This upsets Nessie, as they are her best customers at the Makin' Bacon, and makes several attempts for them to return to their bacon eating habit, yet they resist, especially for one whole day. However, pride and ignorance get in their way, resulting in a bacon-eating splurge that goes on continuously. After constant eating, Robot invents a grease-free bacon known as 'substitue bacon', which, after a chemical reaction with the grease inside of their bodies, emits a fire that burns out the remaining grease inside of their bodies. They finally get a deal on their blimp, and proudly sail it through the sunset on their way to the Makin' Bacon. Cast *Monster - Harland Williams *Robot - Curtis Armstrong *Nessie - Rhea Perlman *J.D - Megan Hilty *Spitfire - Cree Summer *Ogo - Jonathan Slavin *Hal Worth-A-Ton - Nolan North Trivia *It would be impossible for a blimp not to fly due to their being a significant amount of bacon grease inside of the body unless the blimp was weak. But then again it's just a cartoon. *It is revealed that Robot has a grease meter to determine if he has been having too much grease. *First appearance of Hal Worth-A-Ton, whose first business revealed in this episode is selling blimps. He was shown to sell horn growth products in Hornica. In addition, he was also selling a "brand new vehicle" on Boomerang. *The scene where Robot and Monster count before jumping into the blimp they want to test out is used in the series' intro. *This is the first (and so far only) episode to use a time card. *Kacey Arnold was nominated for an Annie Award for writing "The Blimp." *The time card used in this episode is "17 Hours Later." Goofs *Robot says that the blimp was being their first time riding one, but in the episode, How to Train Your Marf, they're seen riding one trying to get Marf back. However, this could be because The Blimp comes before How to Train Your Marf in production order. Quotes Robot: (seeing Hal Worth-A-Ton) Here he comes. We have to bargain with this guy, so don't act too excited. Monster: Gotcha. Hal Worth-A-Ton: Howdy, boys, I'm- Monster: I want that one! I'll pay any price! Robot: Wow! Free bacon--(Nessie blocks his mouth before he could finish saying "bacon".)! Nessie: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I just said it was another plate. I never said it was free. Gallery Robot-and-monster-the-blimp-makin-bacon-clip.jpg Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.53.01 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.54.10 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.54.32 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.55.09 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.55.35 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.55.48 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.56.37 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.56.48 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.57.03 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.58.04 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 12.18.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 12.17.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 12.15.33 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 12.15.20 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.53.54 AM.png|JERK! Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.54.53 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.57.21 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.57.31 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.57.45 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 12.16.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 12.16.16 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 12.17.16 PM.png Billy's pics 002.JPG Billy's pics 003.JPG|The episode's time card 76A38A43-837E-43EE-AFEF-EC0E175986E7.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robot and Monster